


I want you to stay

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Contracts, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secrets, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc heard some rumours that Dani will maybe leave Honda and he is scared that maybe he will leave him. But Dani just need time for sign the contract because he need a answer for a team about something that could change the relationship between Marc & Dani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to stay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Marc**

It's been a while since I heard from the media about Dani who can leave Honda because he didn't sign the contract , and I always thought it was quickly signed but it was not.

When I saw that it take time I start to be worried , because I didn't want that Dani leave because with Dani we are inseparable and i have always thought that we would never leave specially now that we are together.

I know that I shouldn't believe in all the rumors about his departure and it's why I decided to talk to him the same night.

**"Dani, do you intend to leave Team Honda, that for the moment you haven't extended your contract ? "** I asked

He kissed me and told me **"No i don't want to leave Honda, it's just that it's take time because i want something on my contract"**

**"What it is ?"**

**"Don't worry i will tell you when the time will come, i hope i will have the answer soon"**

Some time later, the announcement was made that Dani had extended his contract I was happy, he called me for that we could go to a restaurant for dinner, everything went well and after the restaurant we got in our house, we kissed and i tell him

**"I'm happy that you are still in Honda, because i was so scared, i thought you wanted to leave Honda and me, and i was feeling sad, because i thought that i have done something bad and that you wanted to leave me."**

He kissed me and he told me **"Marc, i won't leave Honda and you, i love you Marc. The reason it took some time for my contract extension, it's because I asked a security on my contract"**

**" A Security about what ?"**

It was at this moment that Dani was on his knees and he had a box where there was a ring and he asked me **"Marc, the reason for the security of my contract is that I have asked if we can be married, we have no problem from them about our relationship, they can't fire us ... "**

I was really surprised at what he just told me, we are together since one year, but we didn't talk a lot about marriage...

**"Marc, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I can't live without you. You're the most important person for me. Will you marry me ?"**

I was really in love with Dani, I was happy with him, our relationship has never been easy because of the fact that we had to hide because of the world of motogp . But I also want to be with Dani for the rest of my life.

**"Yes, Dani, I want to marry you, I want also to spend the rest of my life with you, I love you"**

We kissed and Dani said **"I love you too"**

Then we spent the night celebrating the proposal and the fact that i have accepted, where we didn't sleep a lot, but we were happy.

After we know that not everyone will support our relationship but the main thing is that if we are happy, we can be strong and nothing can break us

**END**


End file.
